


Salted Caramel

by smolnatsu29 (natsucchi29)



Series: Haikyuu!! Harem Cafe [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Harem, Cheating, F/M, harem cafe au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 04:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6597649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsucchi29/pseuds/smolnatsu29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your visit at the famous Haikyuu!! Harem Cafe resulted into two things: you discovered your boyfriend's unfaithfulness and meeting the barista with the black spiky hair on a personal level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salted Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'd been wanting to write this harem cafe au for quite a while  
> \- I still haven't decided who's story will I write after this one  
> \- I fell in love with Iwaizumi all over again

You’ve been holding back your tears from falling, but after all your efforts, you lost control and tears began streaming down your pink cheeks. It was a good thing that you’re alone as you waited for your bus, or it would be so embarrassing.

Your friends have been telling you that your boyfriend was cheating on you, but you gave him the benefit of the doubt, and didn’t believe anybody until you saw it with your own eyes. You were out with your best friend for a coffee at this popular harem café that she was begging for you to try with her. You saw your boyfriend with another girl there, exchanging kisses and calling each other pet names while he had his arm around her shoulders – doing PDA stuff that you wouldn’t have let him do to you because you just felt that couple things like that should be done in private quarters. 

Your best friend saw the scene too, and she was about to storm her way to them when you grabbed her hand and took her away from there. You thought it was best for you to just go home, and after so much reassuring her that you would be fine, she reluctantly went on her way home. And now, here you are, crying alone while waiting for your bus. 

You sighed in attempt to calm yourself down. “Ah, it’s cold,” you said as you tried to wipe your tears with your bare hands, which didn’t do any justice and it only spread on your face. Tears were still stubbornly falling down your cheeks even when you chuckled feebly at your own statement. “I guess that goes for my hands and my heart too.”

“Here,” a man offered his handkerchief to you.

You almost jumped when he spoke since you didn’t even recognize he was there or that there was somebody around at all. “Ah, thank you,” you said, taking his handkerchief.

The man stayed silent as you breathed in deeply and erased the evidence of you crying over that jerk of a boyfriend. You felt your face go warm when you remembered that last part. “Uh, how long have you been standing there?” you asked the man while still wiping your face dry.

“Not too long,” he replied.

“I’m so embarrassing,” you said lamely. “I’m sorry you had to see that.”

“Don’t be. Cry it all out if you need to.”

His reply finally made you look up to him and tried to examine his face. You recognized him as the barista with a black spiky hair who tended to your order and also the one who made you that excellent salted caramel hot drink you had earlier.

“The salted caramel drink you made for me was fantastic. Thank you,” you told him.

“No problem,” he said. “It’s my job.”

“No, really,” you cleared up. “It was the best salted caramel I’ve ever had.”

“Thank you.”

A silent spell came over the two of you as the conversation seemed to have ended there, but you found yourself wanting to talk more with this guy. “I hope I didn’t cause a scene in the coffee shop earlier,” you said in a low voice.

“No, you didn’t,” he assured. “I think I was the only one who saw it.”

You suddenly turned to him. “Oh my god, you saw that? Oh no, I’m so ashamed of myself!” you said as you buried your face into your hands that are still covered in the man’s handkerchief.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry about it.”

You looked down at the handkerchief on your hands, and you saw some of your makeup rubbed on it. Shocked, you immediately took out your phone to check your makeup, and you stared at the ruined handkerchief. “Ah, I’m sorry I stained your handkerchief,” you apologized. “I’ll wash it and return it to you soon!”

“It’s fine,” he said. “You can keep it, if you want.”

“Ah, thanks.”

Your bus finally came into view and pulled up. “My bus is here. See you next time!” you waved at him.

You were about to board the bus when you noticed him right behind you. “This is my bus too,” he said.

“Oh,” you smiled. “Sit beside me, okay?”

You made your way deep inside the almost empty bus and opted for the seats at the very back of the bus. As you said, he followed and sat beside you.

“I’m (l/n). (l/n) (f/n),” you introduced yourself.

“Iwaizumi Hajime,” he replied back.

You seem to have gotten comfortable with him after you’ve introduced yourselves and began asking each other questions. You learned that he is 21 years old and is still attending university. He’s working to earn some money for his personal needs and that he was from Miyagi.

 

\---

 

After meeting Iwaizumi, you’ve been frequenting the café at least 2 to 3 times a week – sometimes you drop by for a bit just to get a drink and say hi to your new friend and to some of the other workers who seem to be around Iwaizumi’s age. They’d been teasing him that he should be the one visiting a girl like you, instead of the other way around. You just let out a small giggle whenever they tease him, and he shrugs it off, then apologizes on behalf of his goofy coworkers to you after. 

Sometimes, you go to the café for a much needed change of scenery than your room while you do your papers. You have a usual spot at a corner of the café, the nearest to the electric fireplace, that actually boasts its comforting warmth especially during this cold season. You usually do this when you know Iwaizumi’s doing a night shift, then he walks you home as his place isn’t very far from yours.

It’s a wonderful feeling to you whenever you find out that there’s more to Iwaizumi than what meets the eye – he is very athletic, faithful to his healthy eating regimen, a serious student and a very caring friend. You feel very light and comfortable whenever you’re with him. Due to this, you come to see him at times you need to lighten up the heavy feeling you have inside – especially when your boyfriend calls to talk to you or whenever your friends bombard you with advices and encouragement to finally break up with the jerk you were seeing – but of course, Iwaizumi himself doesn’t know any of this, as he never asked, and you thought he wasn’t the kind of person who would be interested in it so you never bothered to tell him.

 

\---

 

You hated that your boyfriend has a copy of your class schedule, which you gave him months ago when the new term started. It’s a major nuisance to you now when he comes to see you asking to talk – the very same act that used to make you happy.

“Come on, (f/n), please,” he pleaded. “You’ve been like this for a month now, and I honestly have no idea why you’re acting this way.”

Even though a month has already passed, you’ve been avoiding him and the topic of his unfaithfulness that you can’t even handle to hear it. Three weeks ago, you caught a glimpse of him in the hallways and began tearing up. Three weeks later, you still feel like tearing up.

“Can you please give me some time?” you asked, mightily holding back your tears. “I need to breathe, and you’re suffocating me right now.”

 

\---

 

“Iwaizumi-san!” you called out to the spiky haired male behind the counter and waved as soon as he looked at you.

“(l/n)-san,” he said and took over the cash register to take your order. “What would you like to have?”

“A medium salted caramel drink – Iwaizumi-san special, please!"

You didn’t see that he took out a few coins from his pant pockets and dropped them into the till because of the order screen in front of you while you were looking for some coins to pay with. He finished typing the order in, wrote your name on the cup, and said, “Coming right up,” with a small grin on his lips.

He approached the chocolate brown haired guy and whispered something to him.

You realized that he didn’t make you pay, but he was already too busy making your drink. You told the tall guy with a brown hair, who replaced Iwaizumi on the cash. “Hey,” you said, catching his attention. “I think he forgot to charge me for my drink.”

“Ahh~ he already paid for it,” he smirked. “I would too, if it’s for a beautiful girl like you.”

You automatically flashed a smile. “Ah, thanks…” you trailed off as you squinted to look at his nametag.

“I’m Oikawa,” he responded, soft smile on his lips. “May I know your name, beautiful miss?”

You giggled. “It’s (l/n).”

“What a beautiful name, very fitting for a lovely you~”

“Get back to work, Flirty-kawa!” Iwaizumi scolded him, slightly looking back at you.

“I am working, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa responded.

“(l/n)-san, salted caramel,” Iwaizumi called out your name as soon as he finished making your drink.

You went over to him and took your drink. “Thanks for the treat, Iwaizumi-san,” you said, and you were about to go and choose your seat, preferably the one by the window, when Iwaizumi said, “Uh, I’m getting off in about half an hour,” with his eyes casted downwards.

You smiled gently at him. “Okay, I’ll wait for you then.”

As you sat in your so-called second favourite spot by the window, the guy with the massive bedhead – Kuroo, as you remembered his name – comes over near your table, pretending to wipe the one beside it. “Hey,” he greeted with his Cheshire cat-like smile.

“Hello, Kuroo-san,” you said, and blew at your freshly made drink.

“Ever since you started coming to see Iwaizumi here, I feel like he’s a lot more mellow now,” he informed.

You cocked an eyebrow, wondering why he would say that. “I guess that’s a good thing?”

He nodded slowly. “Yes, it is. A very good thing.”

“Hey, is that light brown haired guy new here?” you asked, pointing at Oikawa.

“Actually he’s been here almost as long as Iwaizumi has, but he’s on and off here since he’s in the national volleyball team.”

You were surprised. “No way.”

“Oh yeah,” he chuckled. “He and Iwaizumi were from a volleyball powerhouse high school in Miyagi, but only Oikawa pursued volleyball. That’s why Iwaizumi’s in kinesiology, you know?”

You hummed. “I didn’t know that. He doesn’t really talk much about himself.”

Kuroo remained tight-lipped, although a slightly obvious smile crept upon his lips. “I believe you can make him open up.”

You almost wanted to pat Kuroo’s back roughly. “You overestimate me.”

When the supervisor, Daichi, saw him talking to you, he called Kuroo over to make him do something more productive, and Kuroo pouted because he wanted to talk to you more. You waved him goodbye, and went on reading your pocketbook – that you found interesting at a used bookstore – while you sipped your drink slowly to avoid getting your tongue burnt.

This time, Oikawa – whom you found to be a princely character – came over to your spot and openly sat in front of you, unlike what Kuroo did earlier. “I hope that drink warmed you up, m’lady?”

For some reason, his flirtatious and royal way of speaking makes you laugh. “Yes, it might actually be a little too warm for me,” you replied just as regally. “Thank you for asking, I appreciate it.”

Seeing you play along with him, he made a low whistle. “You’re interesting! I like you~”

You huffed. “Is this how you get girls?”

He smirked. “I’m really not as flirty as everyone makes me sound like. I just like making girls feel special.”

“Sorry, but you should try again next time,” you smiled at him mockingly.

“Oh, you’re good…”

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi called out to him as soon as he got out of the staff room, with his street clothes already on, and made his way straight to your table. He smacked his brown haired friend and casted a warning look.

“I’m not doing anything, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa defended. “I was just talking to her.”

Iwaizumi looked at you for confirmation, in which you nodded in agreement.

As you’re about to go, he said, “Next time, just ignore this guy,” pointing at Oikawa.

“Iwa-chan, you’re so mean!”

You both headed out to the street and you were about to go to the direction of the bus stop when he took your forearm. You looked back at him. “What’s up?”

His eyes were looking anywhere but on your face. “Didn’t you say you were going to study at the library today?”

“Yeah, why?” you asked.

“Can I come with you? I have an Anatomy test coming up.”

 

\---

 

This must be your favourite side of Iwaizumi yet. You knew that he was a serious student by how half the time you mail him to ask what he’s currently doing is when he’s studying at the library nearest to his place – but nonetheless, he still spares some time for you, especially when your boyfriend triggers your depressive spells through missed calls and text messages. He looked a bit too much of a bad boy type to be studying in a library setting, but his quiet demeanor and amazing concentration as he studied made him blend in with the environment. Watching him quietly study made you feel very peaceful inside.

You looked down at your microbiology book, and even though you’re seeing its words, your brain isn’t necessarily processing the information.

For some reason, your boyfriend’s face popped up in between the words of your textbook. You blinked once, then twice. This made you recall his visit to you this afternoon. _‘I guess I should actually face him soon, but how can I do that?’_

“(l/n)-san?”

Iwaizumi’s voice made you snap out of your thoughts. “Yes?” you asked.

“I was just wondering if you can check over my answers.”

You forgot that you were quizzing Iwaizumi for his upcoming anatomy test. He was really shy about asking you for help, but he normally doesn’t ask you to study with him so you thought he might need help, in which you offered. It was easier for him to accept an offer than to ask for it. It was totally fine with you – you’re in university for Biology and anatomy is one of your best subjects.

You took the piece of paper with the quiz questions you made just over 30 minutes ago and Iwaizumi answered within 10 minutes. It was easy for you to check over since he got them all right anyway. “You’ll do well on your test, Iwaizumi-san!” you said, returning the paper to him with your check marks all over it.

“Ah, thank you,” he replied with a small smile on his lips. “I’m sorry I bothered you by coming here too and asking you for help.”

“Oh, no, no, it’s fine!” you replied. “I’ll be glad to help anytime!”

Iwaizumi glanced at his watch. He then folded the paper in half and placed it carefully nearest to the binding between pages then closed his book. “Do you want to have dinner with me? It’s on me since you helped me study.”

You smiled at this offer. “Since you’re paying, let’s go!”

 

\---

 

After dinner, Iwaizumi offered to walk you home. 

“Thank you for the great dinner, Iwaizumi-san!” you said.

“Don’t mention it,” he replied. “I guess I’ll see you—“

“Do you want to come in for tea, Iwaizumi-san?” you offered. “You can also study in here, since you said Oikawa-san is back and it might be too loud at your place.”

Iwaizumi blushed at the offer, but he took it anyway.

“I’m sorry it’s so messy,” you said, as you cleaned up a bit. You forgot that you were in such a rush this morning that you didn’t even care about cleaning up. You were so ashamed and wondered why you invited Iwaizumi into your apartment today of all days.

Iwaizumi took off his shoes at the small landing, and looked around as he stepped into the room further. “No, it’s fine,” he said.

“You can study over there on my study table, or in that kotatsu – whichever you like.”

Iwaizumi chose the kotatsu and took out his book as he made himself comfortable while you boil the water for tea. He kept looking around the place and the lone teddy bear on your study table caught his eye. He stared at it – the teddy bear was looking at his direction – and he started studying.

“Here’s your tea, Iwaizumi-san,” you said as you put down the mug near his books. “Sorry, I only had green tea at the moment.”

“It’s fine,” he said.

You also opened your books and started jotting down your own notes for your cell biology class this time. He was being really quiet as he studied so you tried your best to keep quiet too. Silence enveloped your room, but you didn’t feel awkward or uncomfortable – you were comfortable with it instead.

But for some reason, your brain had other plans today. You were doing your best forgetting your sadness about the issue with your boyfriend because you didn’t want Iwaizumi to know about it, so you’ve been setting the issue aside whenever he’s around. Once again, your brain is recollecting your boyfriend’s features from the events this afternoon.

“(l/n)-san, will you answer me?” Iwaizumi asked

You looked up at him and he’s got your full attention in a second. You remained silent to urge him to continue speaking.

“I want to know if you’re okay,” he said, looking straight into your eyes.

Your eyes widened at those few words. “Why?” You almost choked up.

Iwaizumi sighed. He seemed to be contemplating whether he should really say what he wants to say or just keep it to himself. He shook his head slowly. “I just can’t shake off this feeling that you’re not okay, and I don’t know why.”

You were surprised. You felt a lump form in your throat and you forcibly swallowed it. “I’m okay, Iwaizumi-san! Really!” you said, smiling at him.

 

\---

 

While you were waiting for Iwaizumi to get off work, you saw your boyfriend there with a girl – the same girl he was with when you first saw him cheating – sitting at your favourite spot by the window, flirting and planting kisses at each other’s cheeks. This sight infuriated you, but obviously, you’re not going to cause a scene in the café where everyone is enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. 

You have this habit of scanning the whole room as you waited for your order to be done, and right now, you seriously hated this habit of yours. You turned your back at the annoying couple so you chose the seat closest to the barista window.

Oikawa tapped your shoulder. “(l/n)-chan? (l/n)-chan, your salted caramel drink is ready~”

You snapped out of your thoughts. “Oh, I’m sorry, Oikawa-san,” you apologized.

“Geez~ I’ve called you 3 times already, so I just brought your drink over to you! Did you like my special service?” he winked.

You giggled. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“There, you finally smiled~” Oikawa said with a sweet smile on his lips. “Actually, all of us, especially Iwa-chan, were worried because you had this sad look on your face. Iwa-chan asked me to bring this over to you and make you smile.”

You looked at Iwaizumi, whom you caught looking at you, then abruptly tore away his gaze and busied himself with the drink he’s currently making. You looked at his writing on the cup, and it says, _‘Please smile,’_ which made you smile more genuinely.

“Thank you, Oikawa-san,” you said.

You got off your seat, and went to the counter where people receive their drinks. Iwaizumi just called out his customer and gave her the drink when you came over. “Thank you, Iwaizumi-san,” you said, flashing him a sweet, genuine smile.

He blushed. “Y-you’re welcome…”

“I’m sorry I worried you guys! Thank you!” you yelled over to the other baristas behind the counter.

“Hey, hey, hey, (l/n)! You should always be happy!” the owl-haired Bokuto said.

“That’s it! It’s better when you’re smiling,” Daichi added.

“I was really worried, (l/n)-chan!” the barista with the ashen hair, Sugawara, replied.

“For once, Oikawa did something good,” Kuroo smirked.

“Kuroo, you’re so mean!” Oikawa hissed.

 

\---

 

The next day, you called up your boyfriend to meet with you at the café. You purposely set it at the time when the café is quiet so that you two can talk in peace. You finally found the courage to face him and end this once and for all because it’s not benefitting anybody anymore.

You also told Iwaizumi about this. You felt as if he should know about it, and you will let him know of everything as soon as you’ve finished your business.

You sat at the spot near the window – where you saw them yesterday afternoon and your not-so-favourite spot anymore. You came in early – it’s only 10 minutes before 2 pm – and you asked him to meet you at 2 pm.

As usual, Iwaizumi was the one who made your drink. When he was handing you your drink earlier, he asked, “Are you okay?” in which, you replied, “I’m okay,” with a small smile on your soft lips. Even though the guys heard your reply, they were still feeling a bit uneasy, and they all decided they would eavesdrop… if they actually can hear anything, judging from their distance to where you’re sitting.

At 5 minutes before 2 pm, at the _ting_ of the bell at the door, the subject finally arrived. He went straight to the cashier, where Iwaizumi was standing – the barista had an unpleasant scowl on his face – and Daichi pulled Iwaizumi back, replacing him at the cash. Sugawara felt as if Iwaizumi is about to punch the guy in the face, so he took him to the corner and talked to him for a bit, while Oikawa watched the guy with an obviously snobbish pout.

Daichi made the guy’s order and sighed as he called and gave the drink. Even he was kept on his toes because of the atmosphere and because of what Iwaizumi told him earlier: _‘I’m already apologizing beforehand if I do something bad during the time when (l/n) would meet with her boyfriend. I won’t hesitate to strike him if he does something to hurt her.’_

Your boyfriend scanned the room for you, and he flinched a bit when he saw where you were sitting. You knew he’s already arrived, but you didn’t try to catch his attention or anything. You gave off a serious aura, which you were aiming for, because you just want to get this over with as cleanly as possible. You’re not going to let him play with you anymore.

“Hey,” he greeted. His tone was light that he could have actually been a bit happy to see you, but you weren’t going to let it phase you.

You slowly turned your head to him. “Hi.”

He sat at the seat in front of you. “I’m glad you finally decided to meet up with me.”

Both Daichi and Suga were shocked by how the other boys are sending death glares to the guy in front of you. They both declared that Iwaizumi’s was the deadliest.

You’re putting so much effort in holding back your tears that your current expression is rather blank. Your boyfriend cocked his eyebrow at this. “Hey, at least smile for me,” he said.

You rolled your eyes. The urge to punch this guy out is increasing rapidly. “Let’s cut to the chase. I want to break up with you.”

The guy looked shocked. “Hey, what brought this on?”

He took your hand forcibly, and you tried to shake off his grip to no avail. “Seriously, what’s wrong with you? You don’t talk to me for a month and you treat me this coldly?”

You’re still trying to get your hand out of his, and your hold on your tears loosened. Your boyfriend looked shocked, but still held your hand tightly.

“Please, just let me go already,” you said, tears streaming down your face.

“We can work this out, can’t we?” your boyfriend asked you. “Please, just let me fix it, okay?”

You shook your head many times. “No,” you said, still trying to get your hand out of your boyfriend’s grip.

He looked desperate. He was half-standing from his seat. “Why not? Is it because you found someone else that you love more than me? Did you find another guy? Who was it?”

You kept shaking your head and forcing your hand to be released as tears fall faster from your solemn (e/c) orbs.

Unable to just keep being a bystander, Iwaizumi made sure that the store was empty before he decided to take action, but Oikawa stopped him. “She can do it. I believe in her, so you should too.” He didn’t need to be told what was going on in order to get the gist.

Iwaizumi bit his lip, and stood still at his spot, with Oikawa’s hands on his shoulders.

You turned your head to the cashier counter and you saw their expressions: Bokuto and Kuroo looked pissed, Daichi and Suga looked very concerned, Oikawa looked serious, and Iwaizumi looked as if he’s ready to attack at any time. You sighed deeply and tried to find your courage.

“Don’t try to fix what’s already broken. You’ve broken my trust and my heart. I can’t let you do that to me again, so I’m ending it. It’s not that complicated, is it?”

Your boyfriend looked frantic. “I’m sorry, okay? Please don’t do this! I love you.”

“I’m sorry too, and _I loved you_ , but it’s already over between us. Besides, you’ve already found someone that you love more than me, right?”

Your boyfriend’s eyes widened, and he was speechless upon being caught off-guard. “I-I’m sorry.”

You nodded. “We had already fallen out of love, and we simply can’t bring it back.”

Your boyfriend took a good long look at you for one last time. “I guess this is goodbye,” you said, and he made his way out the door.

You shut your eyes, attempting to stop your tears as you trembled and breathed to calm yourself. When you opened your eyes, a hand holding out a handkerchief appeared in front of you and you looked up to see the man holding it out for you. It was Iwaizumi.

You looked down at the handkerchief being held out to you, and took it. “Thank you.”

 

\---

 

After Iwaizumi got off, he took you to the playground near his place and you both sat at the swings, as the streetlights flickered on and snow began to fall quietly.

You thought it was necessary for Iwaizumi to know the whole story so you were telling him. “So, yeah, it was that scene that made me cry at the bus stop where I met you,” you said, finishing the story.

“Truth to be told, you didn’t need to tell me,” he confessed. “I was watching you the whole time you were in the café with your friend.”

Your eyes widened. “Iwaizumi-san…”

He bit his lip and he looked very conflicted. He sighed after a few moments. “I didn’t want to do this right when you’re feeling terrible about breaking up with your boyfriend but—“

He was interrupted by your laughter. He had this surprised look on his face when you turned to look at him.

“I actually feel fine—scratch that, I feel so much better. I was crying at the shop because I couldn’t believe that he cheated on me and that I was being stupid for not ending it earlier, but you guys gave me the strength I needed, especially you, Iwaizumi.”

You stood up and walked a few steps away. “I don’t think I would be feeling a lot better now if it wasn’t for you. The time I spent with you made me free of worries and you helped lighten the load. In just a short time, you became someone really important to me.”

You spun around, and saw that his full attention was all yours. “Iwaizumi-san, I—“

He stood up quickly, and said, “I like you, (l/n)!”

You smiled, and nodded. “Mhm, I like you too, Iwaizumi-san!”

He sighed in relief and ran towards you to embrace you. His strong arms gave you a sense of security and his scent – the smell of freshly brewed coffee with a mix of caramel, salt and frothed milk – made you feel warm all over despite the snow falling, surrounding the two of you. He kissed the top of your head, and rested his head on yours. “I was really nervous,” he said.

You giggled. “You beat me to it, Iwaizumi-san!”

Iwaizumi leaned down for a kiss. His lips felt so soft on yours, warm and slightly trembling in nervousness. “Hajime,” he breathed. “Call me Hajime.”

“Yes, Hajime-san.” Your lips met his once again.

 

\---

 

Iwaizumi snapped a picture of you sleeping peacefully with your head nuzzled into his neck, both of your arms around each other in an embrace. He closed his eyes to savor the moment. He absolutely can’t believe that the girl he desired so much is finally cradled in his arms.

He remembered how he felt lucky tending the cash for such a girl like you, who took his breath away, and he felt like fate was playing with him when he saw the same girl at the bus stop, crying, which created an opportunity for him.

_‘If I were him, I would do anything to keep the sweet smile on your lips.’_


End file.
